


I Dreamt of Stars and Dreamt of You

by artisturtle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Complicated SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, One-Sided Karamel, Soft Supercorp, SuperCorp Sort of Endgame, Supergirl But Less Superpowers and More Gay Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisturtle/pseuds/artisturtle
Summary: Kara is smitten by the pizza delivery boy, until he's replaced by a girl.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	I Dreamt of Stars and Dreamt of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am here with a new SuperCorp fanfic. It's a one-shot, kind of short, unbeta-ed so there may be mistakes that escaped my meager efforts at trying to proofread this little runt. And I hope you like it. If you like it, let me know. If you don't, let me know as well. Enjoy!

At a very young age, Alex Danvers has perfected the art of flirting.

She’d always play the winsome redhead who always charmed the waiting staff, especially if they are the girls and the boys just a few years older than them. Delivery guys from UPS and FedEx, even their favorite pizza shop downtown -- Alex had flirted with them all.

Sometimes, these guys and girls would catch on and flirt back. Other times, they’d be taken aback by the boldness of the redhead.

For Alex, it’s all a game. It has always been.

So it’s not much of a surprise when Kara picks it up along the way. Growing up with Alex could teach you a few things, albeit not all of them are things Kara is proud of. Still, it had been sort of a good distraction.

And besides, unlike Alex, Kara has specific standards of whom she would flirt with. She doesn’t flirt with bossy waitresses who glare at them underneath their eyelashes and girls who clearly just took up waitressing _just so they can flirt with boys_. She doesn’t flirt with the older men, the ones who would look old enough to be her Dad, or the ones who would flirt back with a leer. She doesn’t even flirt with the older waitresses who look more likely a sob sister rather than someone she could flirt with.

That left the young, hot waiters and waitresses who are more or less in their final few years in Midvale Senior High School. While there seems to be a shortage of females in this category, there’s an abundance of it in the male lineage. These guys are the baristas in Starbucks who wear dreamy eyes and a form-fitting apron above a snug brown shirt, these are the guys in the local deli shop who have erogenous hands as they artfully cut up thin strips of meat and cheese, these are the guys at the local McDonald’s who wear that cute-but-annoying lopsided smile as they ask for your order for the second time just to look at you.

These are the guys that Kara and Alex both call the _dreamboats._

These are guys like Mike Matthews, who worked as one of those pizza delivery guys from Pacino’s Pizza Parlor. He’s three years older than Kara and he has woefully beautiful eyes, a light scruff of beard on his chin, and a charming smile that’s bound to break hearts. To Kara’s fifteen-year-old eyes, Mike Matthews is a dream on legs in a stupid-looking white-and-red uniform embellished with a giant, cheesy pizza slice on it and the words **_You’ve Tried the Rest, Now Try the Best!_ **

She had met Mike early in April.

Jerry and Eliza were both working, and it’s not unusual for them to be home late. Sometimes, Alex hangs out at Josie’s house and that leaves Kara all by herself. Other times, she stays for dinner. Either way, they often have dinners made of take-out food or food delivered to them.

Mike had brought her favorite pizza that day: one-half of the pan being pepperoni and the other half the four-type cheese. He had courteously rung the doorbell for her order and patiently waited for her on the front porch.

When Kara had opened the door, she practically swoons.

"Half-pepperoni and half of four-type cheese for Kara?" Mike had asked with that absurdly cute smile on his face.

Kara grins, lovestruck and tongue-twisted. That year, no words were more beautiful than _just take some money in the drawer and call for some food_.

By the time Mike had made his fourth pizza delivery to the Danvers' residence, Kara had already known that it took thirteen minutes after she had placed her order for Mike to arrive on her front porch and ring on the doorbell.

“The usual for Kara,” Mike would say with that charming smile of his, and it would send a warm feeling blooming across Kara’s chest because it feels as though it is an inside joke between them. It had made Kara feel as though they were one of those high school couples.

One afternoon, Kara calls for pizza and **_Mike doesn’t show up_ ** . Instead of Mike, it’s a girl. On the delivery person’s shirt sits a glorious cheesy pizza patch, right above the heart, and an embroidered name tag that proudly reads **_LENA_ ** in bold letters.

The new delivery girl doesn’t use the doorbell. Instead, the girl named Lena had knocked repeatedly on the front door, as if intentionally trying to ruin it. “Half-pepperoni, half four-type cheese for Danvers,” Lena announces at her doorstep. 

Kara glares at the woman who just stares at her with a hard expression on her pretty face. The girl is not actually horrible to look at, to say the least. In fact, Kara thinks Lena is the prettiest pizza delivery girl she had ever seen. She had beautiful eyes and dark hair that must have been for a shampoo commercial.

Still, Kara is still hung up with Mike so there's that little bit of a problem.

Kara sulks, remorsefully handing Lena the crisp twenty-dollar bill she had taken from the drawer earlier during the day. Lena turns it over her fingers, staring at the money with a bored expression.

“Don’t you have any change?” she asks. “It’s 13.55. Don’t they tell you that you should prepare the exact amount so you don’t hold delivery up?” Lena mutters as she pockets the bill.

Kara blinks. She had always made it a point to let Mike keep the change. Even if it had been her own money, she’d spend it on Mike. Obviously, Lena doesn’t need to know **_that._ ** So, she digs into her purse and shoves the fifty-five cents into Lena’s upturned hand.

“Your change,” Lena hands her seven dollars. “Thank you for choosing Pacino’s Pizza Parlor, enjoy your pizza!” she says with a mock flourish, complete with the tilt of her red-capped head and a coy smile, almost to a smirk, on her elfin face.

It’s the weekend after Lena showed up on her doorstep when she hears the news from Josie, her sister’s best friend. She had heard Josie telling their friends that Mike has been promoted to table service at Pacino’s, that’s why he’s no longer driving around town delivering pizza.

Kara knew she would have to take action. If Mike isn’t coming to her, then she’d come to him.

When school started that Monday, she had cornered her sister into going with her to the pizzeria. Alex is sort of a willing accomplice -- she had promised her free pizza after all. Alex is just as oblivious as she is willing. The two of them pretended they’re working on their school assignments and stuff.

Kara feels golden when Mike waves a hand at her. The feeling is fleeting because Lena is approaching her table with a notepad.

“Hey,” Lena, the very same delivery girl who showed up at her doorstep days ago, looks at her with a bored expression. “What’s your order going to be?”

It’s Alex who spouts off her pizza order first. Lena just writes it down with an upturned smirk on her face. Kara sighs. There’s no use being picky with waiters and waitresses. Kara folds her hands over the linoleum top of the table and asks Lena for a pepperoni pizza.

Throughout summer, Kara had spent most of her money on pizza. The best part of her day is her trips with Kenny to Pacino’s. Sometimes, they’d bring Alex around. Jerry and Eliza had started to worry about her having an eating disorder because she barely eats at dinner. Instead, Alex had saved her skin by telling their parents that Kara is deciding she’s going to be a vegetarian.

There are days when she’s lucky and Mike would sit at their table. Alex and Mike would hit it off, and on one too many occasions, Alex often offers the banter with Mike. Still, Mike will always be the gracious host and humor them. Mike would often tell them about his football practice and his plans for college.

Moon-eyed for Mike, Kara would pay great attention to all the details Mike would tell them. She’d often compliment Mike on the red-and-white shirt he wears all the time, and she could tell that he’s being modest. Sometimes, Kara leaves little notes of hurried poetry written on the disposable napkins for Mike to read.

Then, there are days when she’s unlucky and it’s Lena who’d sit with them instead of Mike. She’d ask them why they’re there. Lena would ask them about their teachers, give them tips on how to survive the school year, and ask them how they’re doing. She seems genuinely caring about them like they’re little runts that needed looking after.

She’d mostly ignore Lena’s presence, but she’s appreciative of the girl’s efforts for friendship.

To Kara’s extreme distress, a girl shows up at Pacino’s sometime around late October. She’s really pretty, with dark curls falling around her beautiful face. Worse than that, she introduces herself as “Mike’s girlfriend”. Worst of all, is that she’s currently alone in Pacino’s because Alex has lacrosse practice.

“So, you’re the friend Mike always tells me about,” she says, a perfect smile adorning her lips. “Kara, right?”

Kara feels the heat of embarrassment bloom over her neck and onto her cheeks. Of course, Mike would have the perfect girlfriend. Mike would be dating the hottest girl in school. They’re just little girls to Mike, a pesky tenth-grader who basically follows him around.

It takes everything in her to nod.

Mike’s girlfriend smiles again -- all perfect teeth and perfect gums. She takes a seat opposite Kara. “My name is Imra. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Not only Imra has the perfect smile and the perfect name and is the perfect girlfriend material, but she’s also graduating top of her class and is going to UCLA in the fall **_with Mike_** _._ It’s as though Imra and Mike are the best, perfect couple and it makes Kara feel like she doesn’t even belong to be within their lives.

Later that day, Mike and Imra drop her off, upon Imra's insistence. She watches as the dust swallows the tailgate lights of the car that belonged to Imra, the one that Mike drives.

“Didn’t think you’d come back here. You know, after meeting the girlfriend,” Lena pops into her line of view, her eyes wearing that same, boring look again. She takes out her notepad. “What’s your order gonna be today, huh?” Lena asks.

Kara glares at the annoying woman. She’s been here all summer long. She’s pretty sure Lena knows exactly what she wants. She doesn’t answer the waitress. Instead, she just looks out of the window. Mike is nowhere in sight.

“He’s gone home,” Lena says. She’s back with her order -- half-pepperoni and half-cheese. She slides it on the table and puts a Diet Coke next to it. “Imra came by earlier today. You didn’t catch him. Would you mind it if I take a seat?”

She doesn’t really answer Lena, but Lena sits on the opposite side of the booth anyway.

“So where’s your older sister?” Lena asks.

“Lacrosse,” Kara says. She makes a show of writing notes into her notebook.

“For a big flirt, you sure do know how not to be subtle,” Lena comments and Kara furiously writes on her notebook some more. “I know you like him. But he’ll never have his eyes on you, you know? He and Imra are pretty much like...set to be together or something.”

Kara looks at Lena, her eyes hard. “Will you shut up?” she hisses angrily, and for a moment a look passes across Lena’s blue-green eyes, something that looks terribly familiar to guilt and surprise mixed together.

Lena sighs. “Okay, I get it. It hurts to see someone you really like being smitten with someone else. I’m sorry,” she says. She plants both of her palms on the tabletop and stands. She starts to leave. “You know this, though. He’s going to end up with her. Stop pining for him. Give it a rest.”

Kara picks a particular spot on the wall across the room, training her eyes on it and refusing to cry. She listens as Lena shuffles out of the booth she’s sitting on, and she faintly hears Lena leaving. Only then she let a tear escape her eyes.

It’s a few minutes later when Lena comes back. She slides a slice of the mushroom specialty pizza (the one Kara never really tries) across the table, offering it for Kara to take. “It’s more than the usual, Kara Danvers. It's on the house,” Lena says before turning on her heels to seat a couple who just walked into the restaurant.

It’s a different sort of pizza, but it lifts her spirits up. She gives Lena an apologetic smile when she leaves Pacino’s that afternoon, and she thanks her as she leaves. Lena just gives her a shrug and tells her she better order it again.

“I will,” Kara promises.

For the next few months, she doesn’t go to Pacino’s every day. Once or twice during the week, she’d go -- whenever the craving hits her. Lena would seat her at the corner of the room, and would wordlessly hand her a slice of mushroom specialty pizza. Alex sometimes tags along, but the other girl had explicitly told Lena she didn’t like the mushroom.

She still sees Mike sometimes as he does table service at Pacino’s, but it’s getting more and more sparse as the days pass.

Alex invites Lena to the community theater’s rendition of _The Wizard of Oz_. It’s weird that Lena agrees to go. So, on a chilly late-February night, Lena sits in a stuffy old chair at the Midvale Community Theater watching Alex play the role of Dorothy, who does more screaming than singing as if she’s a bleating goat.

The days crawl by. Lena would often sit with them as they eat pizza. They barely go to Pacino’s now, but when they do, Lean would always sneak in free slices for them. By the time May had rolled around, Mike was nowhere in sight.

Naturally, Kara got to asking Lena.

“Oh, he quit a couple of days ago,” Lena shrugs nonchalantly as she leans back into the booth. “Something about getting ready for college and stuff, about moving across the country, you know? It’s a hard thing, having to move around.”

“Aren’t you graduating, too? Aren’t you busy with college and stuff?” Alex asks.

Lena smiles. “I am, but I’ve worked on them early, so I had more time to spare. You’re going to be in eleventh grade come fall, right?”

Alex nods. “Yup, and Kara’s going to be in tenth grade.”

“Do you know who are the teachers you’ll be getting for next year?” Lena asks. 

Kara and Alex both shake their heads. Lena ends up telling them about the teachers. Lena ends up spilling all the dirty details to them, even though they technically know not a single teacher yet.

"Pacino's going to have a party for all the graduating staff," Lena says. "Will it be alright if I ask you to be here?"

"Will Mike be here?" Kara asks.

"Well," Lena shrugs. "I guess he'll be here. After all, he's graduating with us. But he hasn't said anything and he's leaving for California so soon, so I'm not so sure if he'd be sticking around."

Kara shrugs. "I don't know, I might show up."

Lena seems satisfied with the answer and nods. A group of rowdy teens gets inside the restaurant and she gets up to seat them. By the time she's finished, Kara and Alex are now ready to leave.

The graduation is held on a Friday afternoon and the party after it is at dinnertime. Kara did show up, upon Alex's insistence that she should, at least out of modesty for Lena's invitation.

"I'll be unavailable because Vicki's having a party," Alex tells her. "You owe this to Lena in the very least, so show the hell up."

She picks out a pretty lavender dress and a pair of nice heels to go along with it. Lena had met her at the entrance and had led her to the usual booth where she gets seated. A man is already seated there, playing with his phone.

"This is my friend," Lena says as she introduces Kara to her brother. "Kara, this is my brother, Lex."

Lex had been very gracious and polite, and they're all seated in the corner booth as food is served. Kara realizes that it's the first time she has eaten food that is **_not pizza_ ** at Pacino's.

Lex seems genuinely interested in Kara and her future plans and even goes to tell some embarrassing stories about Lena when she was younger. It had been a beautiful night because Kara did not have to look around and worry about seeing Mike.

Of course, that peace is quite short-lived. There's a collective greeting at the front and Kara makes the mistake of looking up to see who it is.

It's Mike, holding a protective arm over Imra’s shoulders.

And just like that, it puts a downer to her mood. While Lex seems so oblivious to the sudden shift, Lena is able to pick it up without missing a beat. She clears her throat and turns to her brother.

"It's late," she says even though it's barely eight. "I should drive Kara home."

Lex, to his credit, just nods along. “Right, I should head back to the city as well.”

Lena leads Kara to her truck. Once they’re alone, Lena gives her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Kara. I was, for a moment there, certain he wouldn't show up. He didn’t say anything about attending the party with Imra."

"But he did," Kara says. "It's okay, Lena. I was just...surprised."

Lena smiles. “Okay,” she tells Kara. “I’m going to show you something, do you wanna come?”

Lena drives them to the park. Past the fairgrounds and through the woodland, Lena drives them in silence. The sun is sinking low in the sky, fading sunlight filtering through the trees. The road is not smooth, but it is not as rough as trails are, and there’s an occasional lurch coming from the vehicle as they climb the slightly sloping grade. They slow down to a stop as they get to the flat top of the hill.

"Where are we, Lena?"

"Hopper's Hill," Lena says. "You can see the park grounds from here, Kara."

Kara squints. Against the fading daylight, she could see the bare grounds of the park. Not a person is in sight. “It’s so quiet, and so...empty.”

"Everyone's either at Pacino's or somewhere off celebrating," Lena shrugs.

“What about you?” Kara asks, “Why aren’t you celebrating?”

Lena laughs a little. There’s a strange look on her face, like she's amused by something Kara had said. The look passes, and Lena clears her throat.

"What do you think I am doing?" Lena asks coyly, her amused smile is back. "I am celebrating it! With you, Kara. I'm celebrating my graduation day with you."

"Oh," is all Kara could say.

Lena takes her hand and Kara's heart oddly does a flip. "Come on, I'm gonna show you something."

Lena takes her to the rocky outcrop jutting out south of Hopper's Hill, where Midvale lies stretched below them. There's the open sky above them, and a flock of starlings is doing their murmurations against the pink glow of the clouds. The starlings make intricate patterns as they fly across the sunset-sky.

They stand there for a few silent minutes, to each their own as they watch the wondrous show of birds collectively dancing to a piece of unheard music. Suddenly, Kara becomes aware of the hand that's holding hers.

"I'll be leaving for MIT," Lena says, her eyes still following the cloud of birds floating tenderly across the sky.

Kara feels the familiar sting of pain. Lena, her unwelcome friend, and the only person who probably understands her more than Alex does is now leaving to forge out a life of her own.

Suddenly, she feels terribly sad, and the hand that’s been holding Lena’s slightly shivers. The words get stuck against her throat, they’re bitter and they burn. Kara looks at Lena’s face, trying to meet her in the eye. “Wh-when?”

“On Tuesday. Two days from now,” comes the short reply. “Alex said you’re leaving for summer camp, too?’”

“Oh,” Kara says half-heartedly. She puts a smile on her face, trying to keep a cheery face as she faces Lena. “Yeah, yeah. I’m leaving for summer camp. But it’s not until Friday.”

“Bummer,” Lena tells her. “Monday’s the last time I’ll see you then. Let’s come back here, okay? To say goodbye one last time.”

Kara just nods.

Lena snorts a laugh and she looks at Kara. "You’re very obvious, you know. I could read your feelings from even a mile away. If you think I'm not going to talk to you anymore just because I’m half a continent away, you're sorely mistaken."

“I’ll just miss you, is all. Will you promise me something, though?” Kara asks, and Lena gives Kara her full attention. “Will you try and keep in touch?”

“I swear I will,” Lena promises. “And I’ll come to visit you as well.”

They’re back on Hopper’s Hill on Monday, and Lena is leaving for MIT on Tuesday morning. The drive going there had been quiet and somber. It feels as if they’re driving to a funeral. Kara had been feeling the dread in her heart throughout the weekend. She couldn’t properly sleep. Eating feels so much like a chore. With Lena leaving her behind, it feels as though her entire childhood is fading away.

“I’m sorry I was an asshole when we first met,” Lena tells her as they sit on the rocky outcrop. “As a token of my apology, I brought you something.”

Lena dives back into her truck and she pulls out a neatly-wrapped box. It bears the logo of Pacino’s and feels warm to the touch. She smiles as she hands it to Kara. “Today’s not going to be complete without your usual.”

Kara gives Lena a smile. Closing her eyes, she relishes the smell of freshly-baked pizza.

“This is the first time you referred to this as my usual,” she tells Lena, lightly punching her on the shoulder. She flips the box, and on the side, there’s a folded napkin. However, instead of just a simple table napkin, Lena had written something on it.

“You’re not like the rest -- you’re the best,” Kara reads the note on the napkin and she gives Lena a wet smile.

Lena grins. “Hey, don’t you cry on me. Come here, give me a hug.”

Kara falls into Lena, their bodies melding together and it’s only then, only until then, that **_something clicks_**. It’s as if the entire universe has laid bare in front of them and Kara is sure Lena feels it too.

“Do you feel it?” Kara whispers. Up ahead, the starlings have lifted to the skies. “There’s a shift in the air and I don’t know what to call it, but I feel it. And it’s here.”

“Yeah, I do,” Lena tells her. Her eyes remain trained to the ground below the rocky outcrop. “It’s our childhood saying goodbye. It’s my heart saying goodbye. It’s this place that is saying goodbye, and until we meet again.”

Kara doesn’t answer. There are no words for the moment, really. She’s not even sure what to feel at the present.

She feels so strongly now, Lena's heart is beating in time with hers. She feels Lena shift closer to her.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon,” Lena whispers. “I wish we had more time. There are so many things I want to show you, you know? So many things I want to tell you.”

Kara stares at Lena. It's as if the world had kicked her in the face and it's the first time she **_truly sees_ ** Lena. Some people say there’s no exact pinpointing as to when a person falls in love with their significant other, that it doesn’t happen at an exact moment but an amalgamation of moments falling into each other together.

But it’s not the case with Lena. At this moment, she knows exactly how love feels like. It feels something akin to the setting sun framing the curve of Lena’s jaw, highlighting her high cheekbones and making the color of her eyes into an ethereal glow. With that realization, and remembering Lena has to leave her behind, it only amplified the fact that she's truly and terribly alone.

"You...you've always been here," she gapes at Lena and the other girl smiles.

"I've always been here," Lena agrees. "And I'll always be."

Something had shifted between them, Kara knows this. It's something that she knows both of them could never get back to. It's something both of them know that if they'd act on it, they'll carry it with them their entire lives.

Still, Kara couldn’t look away. Instead, she meets Lena’s eyes and she holds her gaze. A breeze tears through the hilltop, and the world pauses. Everything -- the sky, the land, the forest, they are holding their breath.

“I’ll miss you,” Lena says, pulling away.

A tear escapes Kara’s left eye. “I know.”

And just like that, the moment has passed. Still, Kara knows -- hell, they both know, that nothing is ever truly the same.

It’s not until Thursday night and she’s packing up things for summer camp when Alex knocks on her door. She lets her sister in, and Alex just shrugs as she puts an envelope on top of Kara’s table. When Kara asks her what it is, Alex just tilts her head.

“Lena’s left you something.”

That night, she reads the note written on a scruffy table napkin that’s from ages ago, one of the many napkins she used to draw and write on as she’s watching Mike doing table service. She had miserably failed to write a poem for Mike back then, and she had scrapped the napkin in exchange for a new one and just left it on her table.

She barely recognizes the words that she had blotted with ink, but underneath the inkblots, she could see that Lena had written something for her.

_That night, I dreamed you were the soft litany of stars._

It behooves her, and it surprises her, but her hand suddenly finds wetness in her eyes, and she tries to wipe them away but the tears keep on coming. She wishes she could see the look on Lena’s face, but she’s probably miles and miles and miles away.

She surmises that there’s nothing she could do, and she holds the scruffy, torn napkin to her heart and she cries.

**(#)**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that turned out great. You've read the entire piece and you're here. Did you enjoy? Did you like it? Let me know! Hit up the comment and smash that kudos button. I'd like that.
> 
> Also, hit my bird app @artisturtle for updates and shenanigans.


End file.
